paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Pit Crew
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the PAW Patrol season 1 episode, "Pups Pit Crew" EDIT: I know I named it "Pups Put Crew" when I originally named this episode. That was an accidental keyboard mistake. Review Title Card: Has Ryder on it in his usual pose with a standard background. Analysis: Nothing special. Scene 1: Chase pulls out his megaphone, and says that “Skye is ahead by a nose”. We then see Skye and Zuma running a race against each other. As they near the finish line, Zuma passes Skye and barely beat her. They both lay on the ground in exhaustion after their race. Chase then starts Rocky and Marshall for their race. As they both near the big log in the yard, Rocky goes through it, while Marshall goes above it. As Marshall jumps off the log, he lands on Rocky. Rocky tells Marshall that “he is on his tail.” As Marshall is reaching the target area, he trips on nothing, as Rocky passes him. He gets his water hose to spray his target, but instead sprays Rocky. Marshall apologizes to Rocky, and he says “It’s OK. I wouldn’t mind the water so much if it wasn’t so wet.” Good line and great delivery. Analysis: **1/2, Simple scene to start the episode. Rocky’s line helped this scene a bit, but it wasn’t bad in any other senses. Scene 2: Mr. Porter is carrying a chair to his patio, as Alex comes outside with his “Super-Trike”, made out of old restaurant items. Alex shows his trike off to his grandfather, and when he hits the curb of the road, the trike falls apart. Saddened, Alex starts to run off into the street before Mr. Porter stops him, saying that he can’t go grab all the items with all the traffic there is. Alex is sad, as Mr. Porter calls Ryder for help. Ryder is under his ATV, supposedly fixing something with it, when he gets Mr. Porter’s call. Mr. Porter assesses the problem, and asks Ryder for help. During the call, Ryder says “Not as super as he hoped?” Awesome line. Ryder tells Mr. Porter they will be on his way. As the pups receive Ryder’s call, Rubble and Chase are racing each other. Chase stops to listen to Ryder’s call, and Rubble crashes into him. They then both run towards the Lookout afterwards. The pups, minus Marshall, all run into the elevator. Rocky tells Marshall that he has his hose out, and Marshall barks to put it away, but does the wrong bark so he sprays Rocky. He then runs into the Elevator. Analysis: **, Eh. There really wasn’t anything special to this scene except for Ryder’s line. Lookout: Rocky is happy because Ryder shows that Alex made his trike out of recycled parts. Rocky is needed to collect the parts to Alex’s bike and maybe add a few of his own. Chase is needed to stop traffic so the parts to Alex’s trike can be collected safely. Scene 3: The pups show up at Mr. Porter’s restaurant. Chase secures the area with his cones, sending vehicles on an alternate route. Alex, Ryder, and Mr. Porter all collect parts in Rocky’s recycling bin to end the scene. Analysis: *1/2, Just some basic buildup that isn’t really important. Scene 4: Ryder is putting together Alex’s trike, and has Rocky check Alex’s wheel to make sure it will stay. Ryder then asks Rocky to get the pedals so they can work on the brakes. Ryder says the pedals will work better than a pizza petal. Ryder then picks up a steering wheel on the ground and running around acting like he’s driving a vehicle. He runs into the bin, almost knocking it over, before Chase jumps in to keep the bin up. Chase then tells Alex that he better slow down. Rocky then grabs the steering wheel from Alex, and Rocky rivets the wheel in. Alex immediately jumps into his trike after Ryder says it’s done, and would have started to go off if Chase didn’t stop him and throw a bell at him to attach to his trike. Alex also puts a helmet on his head. Alex then asks Ryder to race, but Ryder says that they should test his trike first. Ryder then tells Alex to take a slow ride down the Lookout driveway, before Alex takes off going too fast. Ryder, Chase, and Rocky jump into their vehicles and chase after him. Alex is shown to be losing control of the petals. Ryder tells Alex to use the brakes, but Alex tells Ryder that he can’t get his feet on the petals. Ryder then tells Chase to secure the Lookout driveway, as a car is approaching close. Chase takes a shortcut across the yard to get in front of the car before Alex does. Ryder tells Alex not to worry, he then calls Skye and tells her he needs her Helicopter at the bridge. Analysis: ***, Chase is an amazing character. Like I’ve said, when you have a young child like Alex in a show like this, you have to make them seem incorrigible so a lesson can be taught to them to teach children the lessons within the episode. How much I dislike Alex as a character, this has been a good plot. This scene gets the 3 stars mainly because of Chase. Scene 5: Ryder is telling Alex to keep his trike straight. He then asks Skye if she can hook his trike, which she is able to do on her second try. She is then able to stop Alex, as Ryder is asking Alex if he is ok. Rocky and Skye then come over, as Rocky says that they have some work to do on the braking system. Alex then apologize, in a way-too-long spiel, as Ryder tells him that when you start something, you have to start easy. Alex says he knows, but says he just wanted to be like Ryder. He then thanks everyone, as the pups say it was nothing. Ryder then suggests that they go to the Lemonade Stand. Alex says that they should race on over, as Skye, Rocky, and Chase give him dirty looks as Alex corrects himself, saying that should roll on over. Ryder then excitingly says “Let’s go”, as they all drive into the city, to end the scene. Analysis: ****1/4, It may seem like a normal thing to everyone else, but I love this scene greatly. All the pups were perfect, and even Alex was good in this scene. The part where the pups gave him dirty looks was executed so well with voice acting and animations. Scene 6: Alex is drinking lemonade, as Ryder tells Alex that he’s won the “PAW Patrol Safe Driving Cup”, and he’s also won a spoon. Alex asks what the spoon is for, as Ryder opens the cup, to reveal that it’s an ice cream cup to end the episode. Analysis: *, Simple ending. Why would Alex win that cup if he was just caught minutes before in a situation where he could have killed himself? Doesn’t make too much sense. Final Analysis I'll give it a 5.25 out of 10. This episode was very basic, which comes to show here since a scene got a 4.25 rating and the episode is only a 5.25 in itself. There weren't many good lines delivered, and even though there was a good story arch, none of the pups really stood out except for Chase in that one scene. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chase - Was awesome in that scene with Alex and also at the near-end with the dirty-looks section. 2. Ryder - Had some better-than-average voice acting. 3. Alex - His character is annoying sometimes, but he was OK throughout this episode. Stats Season 1 High: Pups in a Fog & Pup Pup Goose (7.5) Season 1 Low: Pup Pup and Away (4) Season 1 Average: 5.659 First Responders List '''Bold '''indicates the pups first called in this episode. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode